


A Thousand Stars

by beskarheartofgold



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anidala, Established Relationship, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Other, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Team as Family, anakin x padmé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 17:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beskarheartofgold/pseuds/beskarheartofgold
Summary: (after ROTS - AU where Anakin doesn’t turn to the dark side and Ahsoka remains a Jedi)When Anakin needs help to get ready for a date, he turns to Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, the perfect Jedi for this job
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 13





	A Thousand Stars

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** cw - reference to the clone wars, but nothing more than that - this is pure fluff and feely-goody  
>  **Words:** 2.1k  
> Please take this feel-good fic I managed to spit out in an extremely exhausted state last night :’)

There were very few times the Jedi Temple was completely still - no chaos, no missions, no preparations for war. Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi cherished those moments, taking advantage of time’s decision to stand still to catch up with himself. This particular moment, he was meditating in his chambers, the curtains parted to reveal the bright orange Coruscanti sky, the setting sun’s warm light spilling in through the window. Obi-Wan connected with the Force, clearing his mind of all thoughts dark and tense. The Jedi felt at peace, and perhaps his stillness may have lasted a while longer…  
The door to his room was slammed open by the only person who was capable of opening a door and somehow breaking a small decorative statue near the door at the same time. Obi-Wan opened his eyes and turned his head to glare at the tall figure standing over him, breathing heavily and visibly panicked.  
“Anakin, what is it now?”  
“Masteryou’vegottahelpmeI’minsomuchtrou-”  
“Alright, backup. Take a deep breath and try to make sense this time,” Obi-Wan interrupted. Anakin usually barged into Obi-Wan’s room in this state, and after more than 10 years, none of his “help me Master” situations caught the old Jedi by surprise, especially since his marriage to Padme had been revealed.  
Truth be told, Obi-Wan had suspected some sort of relationship between the Senator and his Padawan, but not _marriage_ , and definitely not to the point where they were about to become _parents_. It was a great shock no doubt, but in a touching way. He was glad Anakin had found someone to confide his trust in, someone who wasn’t ages older or ages younger than him. The Council took a longer time to warm up to Anakin’s revealed secret though, but came to accept that for someone who was as vulnerable as Anakin Skywalker, who was willing to give into the dark side for his wife as easily as Anakin, marriage was the least of their worries. Anakin Skywalker had been a husband for a few years, but he never stopped being a Jedi in that time, and that’s what mattered.  
Anakin was standing before Obi-Wan now, trying to catch his breath. Obviously he decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator in his hurry - “no one takes the stairs,” was the young Jedi’s only explanation when questioned one time.  
Anakin huffed one more time before finally blurting out, “Padme asked if we could spend some time together especially since the war is over and we haven’t really had time for each other in all these years, so I suggested we go out for food because that’s what most people think of doing, and she _agreed_ and now I don’t know what to _do_.”  
_Well this is different_ , Obi-Wan thought to himself. Usually Anakin’s frantic spells were caused by more mundane things such as, “I can’t find my lightsaber,” or “Have you seen my good robes anywhere?” one time even “I called Master Yoda short and he’s about to lecture me can you bail me out?” (a request Obi-Wan denied just for the fun of it; he’d been through it and it was about time Anakin got his lesson learned). But never ever for advice, especially advice for a _date_. Obi-Wan himself hadn’t thought about this in years, but that didn’t mean he lost his touch.  
Of course, just as Obi-Wan opened his mouth to respond to Anakin’s request, the only other person besides Anakin in the Temple capable of wreaking havoc upon walking into a room popped her head in through the doorway.  
“Master, you’re going on a date?!” the young Togruta practically shouted.  
“Well yes, but I-”  
“I HAVE THE PERFECT IDEA!!”  
Anakin did not look any more relieved than when he first ran into Obi-Wan’s room, but Obi-Wan was ready to listen. Ahsoka was smarter than she got credit for, even when it came to subjects she’s never really had any experience with. Or did she? There was never any way to tell with her.  
“First, Master, you need to wear something other than these robes. Senator Amidala always wears the prettiest clothes, and you need to actually _look_ like her husband,” Ahsoka taunted the young Jedi knight. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but smile, Ahsoka wasn’t lying.  
“If you may allow me to chime in, I do know of a charming place that Padme would really like,” Obi-Wan spoke up. “How about the Skysitter Restaurant?”  
Obi-Wan could feel Anakin tense up through the Force.  
“Master, the Skysitter Restaurant is _expensive_. None of us could afford to even walk through its doors!”  
“Patience, Anakin,” the older Jedi calmly said. “I don’t think you’ve heard, but the Skysittter Restaurant has been offering free dinner services to Jedi and their ‘companions’” - Obi-Wan dragged on that last word playfully - “for their efforts in the Clone Wars.”  
“Ah, so _that’s_ where Master Secura and Commander Bly head off to every now and then,” Ahsoka mused, her voice becoming distant as Anakin sank into deep thought.  
The young Jedi was still unsure. He was reflecting upon his friends’ ideas, the _only_ ideas so far in this situation, but he wasn’t sure if Padme would like it there, or better phrased, if Padme would like _him_ there. After all, it was such a posh environment, one that Padme would fit into quite elegantly. But Anakin, well he was a Jedi knight, and war was still fresh on his mind. He remembered all the times he promised Padme he’d return, that he’d come back for her, his promises, in reality, empty and unsure of what time had on her mind. This night was the first time he could make up to Padme for every moment lost in the last three years. It was the first night in a long time he knew everything would be alright, because he had his friends and he had Padme. For the first time in years, time wasn’t going to be playing any of her tricks.  
They were going to be _parents_ ; Anakin still couldn’t believe it. It was euphoric, almost unreal. And with everything to come, perhaps this would be the last time for a while that he and his wife would get to themselves peacefully. Before long, time would move past her current home and make way for the baby. _Their_ baby.  
Anakin was still doubtful, but he wouldn’t let his feelings get in the way of what he hoped would be a pleasant night. If he didn’t fit in, so be it. At least he had Padme.  
“Alright,” Anakin proclaimed, abruptly ending Obi-Wan and Ahsoka’s side banter. “I’ll go.”  
Both his friends instantly lit up, although knowing Anakin wouldn’t reject their suggestions; it was an offer too good to refuse! Obi-Wan was instantly filling up with ideas about how to set up the perfect night for Anakin and Padme. He almost laughed out loud - never once did he think he would be giving _Anakin_ romantic advice, though it was heartwarming. Settling Anakin’s disasters was much easier than all the disasters the last few years had thrown at him. The older Jedi opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by Ahsoka’s excited blabbering _again_.  
“Oh Master, I’m so happy! I have the perfect outfit for you to wear, I found it in the wardrobe the other day when I was helping Master Secura, you’ll love it I promise!” Ahsoka quickly grabbed her master’s hand, practically flying out the door with a very surprised Anakin right on her heels. Obi-Wan gave Anakin a reassuring smile and a small wave before his friend was swept away by the enthusiastic young Jedi. The room fell silent once more. Silent, but not empty.  
Obi-Wan, although appreciative of the quieter, slower parts of his day, cherished those meaningful moments with Anakin and Ahsoka more, especially after he saw what the Chancellor almost did to Anakin. It took all the strength in his padawan to resist the Dark Side, and it truly showed how incredibly fragile Anakin was; every small moment that Obi-Wan spent with his companion, every time he could feel happiness projected through the Force, was special to Obi-Wan. In those times, he knew Anakin was at peace. In those times, Obi-Wan was at peace as well. After leading a life where he lost many of the people he loved, people he could have kept closer to his heart, Anakin Skywalker was everything to Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
⬤  
His efforts to meditate were interrupted once more, this time by Ahsoka. Obi-Wan opened one eye to look up at the young Jedi, beaming. Her mission seemed to be an accomplishment so far.  
“So, my little padawan, how did things go with your frenzied master?”  
“Oh, he was frenzied all right,” Ahsoka laughed, plopping down on a sofa near the window, which looked out on the Coruscanti night sky, the skyline twinkling with the city’s stars. “But I think he’ll get the hang of it.”  
Obi-Wan chuckled a little. “I don’t even think he was this nervous during the war.”  
“I’m sure if he was, we wouldn’t have to improvise so many attacks,” she smiled.  
Both Obi-Wan and Ahsoka sat in silence for a few moments, the air around them dense with bright thoughts, focusing solely on their clumsy friend and the love of his life.  
⬤  
A few hours had gone by, and the night had become more acquainted with her job, but not well enough for anyone to head off to bed just yet. Ahsoka was watching a drama on her holoscreen, now used for more innocent tasks than in-war communication, letting out an occasional yelp and relaying the spoken version of an entire thesis on the events taking place to Obi-Wan, who had grasped the general concepts of the show based on the intel he was receiving. At this point, the Jedi master had given up on trying to meditate and resorted to reading, not only because of Ahsoka’s inability to stay quiet, but also because he knew he would be interrupted once more.  
Surely enough, the door slammed open for the third time that night, revealing an exhausted yet smiling Anakin. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan looked up from their respective holoscreens, watching with great anticipation as Anakin threw his blazer over an elegant armchair and fell gracelessly face-first onto Obi-Wan’s bed. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka exchanged concerned glances, before the older Jedi spoke up.  
“Anakin, is everything alright?”  
A satisfied sigh came in response. “Better.”  
He turned around, still smiling, to face the ceiling and closed his eyes, recounting on the events of that night. Padme looked beautiful, like an angel. Her dress was mint green, sparkling as if it held every star in the night sky, cream-white slippers peeking out from underneath the long gown. Her hair was curled and loosely wrapped in a low bun, softly touching the edge of her dress’ neckline from behind; a small tiara tucked at the top of her bun serving as the finishing touch, completing a look that took her husband’s breath away. Ahsoka’s choice of wardrobe matched perfectly with his wife’s, and for that he thanked his padawan eternally - he would have definitely made a fool of himself. Everything was _perfect_ , the music, the food, the conversation; Anakin almost forgot _why_ he was worrying so mu-  
“ _Master_ ,” Ahsoka interrupted, her voice laced with slight worry. “How’d the night go?”  
“It was perfect,” Anakin replied to the ceiling. “Everything was beautiful - I don’t even know what I was so scared of in the first place. I wanted to stay with Padme all night, but we have that council meeting early tomorrow morning. I’m not complaining though, everything was magical.”  
Obi-Wan and Ahsoka exchanged glances once more, this time less worried and more relieved. The disaster settled, and everyone got a happy ending. Well, as happy as it could be.  
Anakin suddenly sat straight up, looking at his friends with genuinity in his eyes. There were so many things he wanted to say right then and there, so many emotions he wanted to verbally relay but the only thing he could meaningfully tell them: “Thank you.”  
His master and padawan knew what he wanted them to feel, how he wanted them to feel. There was no reason to question anything.  
“Of course, Anakin.”  
“You’re welcome, Master.”  
Obi-Wan and Ahsoka smiled warmly at Anakin, the eternally grateful Anakin, well-versed in the fact that if he didn’t have his friends, he would have virtually no one.  
This one night was miniscule in the eyes of many, but to Anakin it showed him everything he had, everything he almost took for granted, and everything that was yet to come. Looking at his friends, now returned to their previous occupations with their holoscreens, and pondering over not just the last few hours but also the last few years, he realized how much he could have lost, and how much he decided to live for. In that moment, Anakin Skywalker came to know truly how beautiful and precious life was.


End file.
